Numerous hair curling devices have been introduced over the years. Hair curling devices come in a variety of configurations, sizes and materials. It is well known that the most efficient way to curl hair is with thermal energy. Hair can be curled in the absence of heat if the hair is wrapped around the curling device when it is wet and allowed to dry into a curl. However, waiting for hair to air dry takes a long time, making it inconvenient in today's fast paced world. In addition, rollers can be uncomfortable to wear, especially for long periods of time while waiting for hair to dry.
Most of the prior art hair curling devices employ an electrical heating means. A curling iron, while effective at curling hair quickly, gets extremely hot and can burn the hair and blister the skin, making it dangerous for the elderly and the young to use. In addition, a curling iron takes a long time to heat, possibly exposes the user to electric shock, and limits the user's movement to the range of the electric cord. Hot rollers, while they do not readily burn the skin or limit movement, are very hot to the touch and therefore hard to handle. In addition, hot rollers are heavy and have a tendency to fall out of the hair.
Microwave energy has been used as a means for heating hair curling devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,064,051; 6,079,422; 5,988,182 and 6,352,080 provide curlers which may be heated directly in the microwave. The known curlers contain a microwave heatable material which transfers energy from the curler to the hair, causing the hair to curl. The curlers hold the hair in place with pins, clips, ties, surface protrusions or combs. In these cases, individual curlers are heated one at a time, immediately before being placed in the hair. If not placed immediately in the hair after being heated, the heat will dissipate from the curlers into the atmosphere. Also, the process of clipping, tying, or pinning the curler in place is cumbersome if being done by one person. This makes the process of heating and setting hair especially time consuming. Another problem with the prior art microwavable hair curlers is that they can be easily lost or misplaced.
It is well known in the art of cosmetology that curling hair at higher temperatures results in longer lasting curls. Unfortunately, heat is also known in the art to dry hair out, eventually causing split ends and breakage. In addition, heat can be dangerous to the skin. Thus, there continues to be a need for a hair curling device whose use of heat does not dry out the hair, is warm (not hot) to the touch, is capable of withstanding high temperatures without melting or scorching and is simple to wrap hair around and hold in place. The cylindrical roller shape of most prior art curlers gives the hair rigid, symmetrical and ultimately unnatural looking curls. In addition, though hair curlers specifically designed for microwave heating are known in the prior art, they are to be heated individually in the microwave oven in a cumbersome and time-consuming process. None of the prior art microwavable hair curling devices have been satisfactory. Thus, there exists a need for a hair curling system which is effective at curling, gentle on the hair, easy, safe and time-efficient to use, and capable of producing relaxed and natural looking curls.